Gregory Violet
Gregory Violet (グレゴリー, Guregorī) is a student at Weston College. He is one of the "P4", and the head of the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Appearance Gregory Violet is a young man with violet eyes and pale skin. He has shoulder-length hair that is black with a white stripe on the left side. He wears dark makeup, which includes black eyeshadow, black lipstick, and black-painted fingernails. Gregory's typical attire consists of a cloak that covers much of his face. He wears a violet waistcoat and his dormitory crest, the Violet Wolf, to reflect his position as a student, specifically the prefect of the Violet Wolf dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12 In the breast pocket, he wears a purple dahlia, and he arranges his tie in a loose bow in contrast to the other students.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 02-03 Personality Gregory is rather quiet and reserved. He usually has his head tilted down and is shown to slightly dislike bright light.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 9 He also showcases dissatisfaction with his position as a prefect since he is required to repress any conflicts that may arise. Despite his slightly gloomy and reserved nature he is a very skilled artist. He has a dislike for dancing as he told Ciel Phantomhive it makes his head spin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 6 Manga's Synopsis Public School Arc Gregory Violet is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn. While Ciel is apologizing, he cuts him short by telling the others to hurry inside because the light is too bright.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-11 Later, Gregory is present at the principal's office along with the vice principal and the other prefects. During Johan Agares' welcome speech, Gregory remarks that being a prefect is an unpleasant job as they are obliged to subdue all trouble. He also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 Consequently, Ciel, a student of the Blue House, trespasses to the Purple House, which instigates a strife. Gregory arrives due to the racket and manages to catch sight of Ciel while he runs away.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 26-27 Later, Gregory is shown at the Swan Gazebo, mixing certain drinks into his teacup.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 He remarks that Ciel is weird for working as a butler even though he is an earl''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 69, page 13 and discloses to them that Ciel has once approached his dormitory, which then initiates curiosity from the other prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 14 They all decide later to invite Ciel over the next day at 2 PM.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late, and Gregory is shown to have already left.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice Cole's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Gregory and Lawrence Bluer to come to the third art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 30 After Maurice is suppressed, they, Edward Midford and Herman Greenhill commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Trivia *Like all members of P4, his surname, Violet, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 *Gregory is left handed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters